


Keith Kogane And The Mage's Heir

by orphan_account



Series: Klance Carry On AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Like they won't even be friends by the end of this fic we've got a whole series ahead of us kids, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a Carry On AU, what do you expect.Lance Grimm-Pitch was less than pleased that a Galra was placed as The Mage, to replace his dead mother. To add insult to injury, he's stuck with her heir as a roommate.Keith Kogane should, theoretically, be living the dream when a wizard shows up at his orphanage and tells him that he's going to a magical boarding school, Watford. It is amazing, really, he just doesn't want to deal with the whole uncontrollable, unstoppable magic bit, and the having an asshole (who he swears is a vampire, seriously) roommate who wants to kill him bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not surprised that this is happening I'm just surprised it took this long tbh.  
> I have three other WIP fics but why not start a new, long term project ,, right ,,,,, 
> 
> So like yeah here we are ,,, i plan on writing....a new fic for each simon snow book.....#dedication.......and I'm starting at the crucible scene, book one, Simon Snow and The Mage's Heir. 
> 
> This may not hold up to canon carry on very well tbh but this is what I've got so far:
> 
> Baz- Lance  
> Simon- Keith  
> Penelope- Shiro (oops)  
> Agatha- ???????? I don't really have a parallel for her tbh  
> Dev and Niall- Hunk and Pidge  
> Ebb- Allura  
> Miss Possibelf- Coran (I know I know)
> 
> Edit: shiro is Agatha, Pidge is Penelope. Hunk is both dev and niall BC he's great like that.

My first day at Watford. The day I'd be assigned a roommate, whom would be my biggest concern for the next eight years. Great. I was hoping for someone oblivious, someone who wouldn't question regular disappearances on my part. 

 

Maybe the Crucible would have mercy and give me someone who supported my mother. That'd be a good start, at least. I cringed at the thought of a roommate who  _ supported  _ the recent changes to the school. The Mage was  _ Galra _ , for Merlin's sake. 

 

I found myself drumming my fingers on my thigh anxiously when the students around me started being drawn together. Then, the hook of the spell hit me, and I surged forward myself. 

 

I recovered as fast as I could, changing my stumbling into a fast walk, blindly following the tug in my chest. 

 

We made eye contact for a brief moment. The boy who'd be my roommate for my entire time in school. 

 

“ _ You! _ ” I hissed, when he stuck his hand out to introduce himself. “Keith fucking Kogane, The Mage’s heir. Of  _ course  _ I get stuck with you.” I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest angrily. 

 

“Uh,” he pushed his hair out of his eyes nervously. “That would be me, I guess. Who’re you?” 

 

“Who am I? Uh, the name's  _ Lance _ ?” I blinked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. His face was blank. “You know, Lance Grimm-Pitch?” I added, but his brows only furrowed further. Then suddenly realization hit him.

 

“Oh, I remember now, you're one of the  _ Old Families’  _ kids.” 

 

He was going to be the death of me.  _ This  _ is who I'd be rooming with? Eight whole years with him? He had a mullet, for crying out loud, not to mention the fact that The Mage probably pampered him as if he were her son. 

 

“Yeah, well, that's me.” I glared at him, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, taking it as a refusal to shake hands, though the students around us were all doing it. 

 

“We get the top floor Mummers House to ourselves then, huh?” He mentioned, trying to make casual conversation. I was still bitter about my awful luck. 

 

“Yep, that's our room, Chosen One.” I responded apathetically, turning my back on him and starting towards our room, not bothering to check if he was following behind. 

 

Unfortunately, he was, but he seemed to have gotten the hint and wasn't trying to revive the conversation, at least. 

  
Merlin, these were going to be a long eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, that was so cool. You really are crazy powerful!” She hissed from beside me. “I'm Pidge, by the way. Nice to meet you, Chosen One.” She stuck out a hand, and I paused before shaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing a rivalry and Penelope!Pidge whoop whoop 
> 
> I'm enjoying writing this immensely tbh  
> also I know they're supposed to be like ,, 11 and they're acting like teenagers but ,,,, you know how it is..... I'm really bad at writing kids

Okay, so I'd thought my roommate was just standoffish when we met, but it turns out that's not the case; he's actually a prick. The moment we started walking again, he looked like he was ready to burst with tension.

 

Then he let it go, giving in and starting to ramble like no other. 

 

“So, we’re nemeses, you do realize? You know, Lance and Keith, neck in neck. Galras versus Altean tradition. We're probably going to have to fight to the death, eventually. Anyways, Kogane, I know you've never been to campus before,” he looked at me with a look that reminded me, he was the old headmaster's son. Of course he knew where everything was. “But we're here, so you can stop walking past it."

 

I'd just kind of trusted he knew where we were going and followed him, my pride telling me there was no way in hell I was about to bust out a campus map. I hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped walking.

 

Mummers House was an impressive building, like a huge tower. There were other students around, probably living in the same building. You could tell which people had been roomed together, they were already getting along like best friends. 

 

I sighed, glaring over at Lance. I don't see why we had to get caught up in the whole war between the Old Families and The Mage, but if he insisted I supposed I could go along with his rivalry, or whatever it was. 

 

I found myself groaning when we reached our room. It was a great room, as far as dorms go. Especially compared to the shared rooms back at the foster care homes. But our beds were so close he could probably attack me in my sleep without even standing up. 

 

He dumped a bag of his stuff on the bed to my right, and I took the left one. “Are we, uh, going to move these beds apart or something?” I asked him. The room obviously had space if we wanted to move the furniture around. All we had was a dresser on either side of the room and the beds themselves. “We could switch out the dressers and the beds, so we're on opposite ends and there's a makeshift wall-” 

 

“Um, no? First of all, that's a ton of work. Secondly, keep your friends close, enemies  _ even closer. _ ” 

 

“You're ridiculous.” I frowned at him. He got up and closed the curtains, before sitting on his bed and lounging backwards. 

 

“We have the best view in the building, and you're closing the curtains?” I asked. He rolled his eyes as if my words made no sense, ignoring the question. 

 

“So, Kogane. The Mage's Heir. How's that whole unimaginable power thing going for you? I heard you blew up your house this summer.” He commented, raising an eyebrow. I swear, I'm roomed with the most annoying boy to ever exist. 

 

“I didn't blow it up! I just... moved it. And it's not even my house.” I objected, crossing my arms. The incident had been my wake-up call to the wizarding world. I'd just...blown up. Like a magic bomb. The next thing I knew I was standing in a crater, my entire neighborhood shifted out of the way. 

 

I hadn't intended for it to happen, but it had and supposedly everyone with magic could physically feel my fuckup, it was so big. 

 

I was hoping it wouldn't happen again. I have a wand now, a hand-me-down from The Mage. She'd been kind enough to explain everything, and let me into Watford. 

 

I hadn't been able to get the damn piece of wood to do anything yet, though. 

 

“Right, right. A little overdramatic, I'd say.” Lance's mouth quirked into a smile, and I wanted to punch him. 

 

“Shut up, I don't want to talk about it.” I muttered, and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Ah, right. I forgot. The Chosen One makes no mistakes.” 

 

“Can you stop calling me that?” I growled.

 

“Calling you what?” 

 

“Chosen One.” 

 

“Well, it's what you are. There's a whole prophecy about it.  _ And one will come to end us, and one will bring his fall, let the greatest power of powers- _ ” He started quoting.

 

“I said shut up!” He actually had the gall to laugh at me. 

 

“Sure thing. But, can I just say, you might want to hurry up with the whole “bringing his fall” and “saving us all” stuff, my dad's pretty pissed about the whole Humdrum situation. Same with the rest of the wizarding world.” 

 

I pouted. “I know.” the Humdrum was a force, tearing apart the natural magic in the world. Wizards like us use it to cast spells, it's a natural part of the world. It's there when you call on it. Apparently, these places called dead spots have been showing up for years now, sucking out the magic and leaving wizards feeling as though they've lost a sense. 

 

The whole phenomenon is being blamed on The Humdrum, some kind of villain who's been spreading them around and disrupting the peace for longer than I've been alive. 

 

Supposedly I was going to have to defeat him someday, and fix everything, but I have no idea how. The Insidious Humdrum isn't something I can just physically kill. The whole situation is just problematic. I found myself digging a small, red ball out of my bag and squeezing it reassuringly. 

 

It was one of my few fixed possessions, though I don't really know why it happened that way. Either way, I always keep it on me. I'm pretty sure it was a gift from a therapist at one of my early children's homes. Lance gave me an odd look, but I ignored it, and he didn't say anything. 

 

Whatever. We were roommates, that didn't mean we'd have to be friends. We could just ignore each other or something. 

 

I avoided him as best I could for the next few days before class started. Kept myself busy exploring Watford and meeting teachers. The Mage summoned me a couple of times too, and she explained some of the fundamentals of the wizarding world. 

 

Magical orphans...don't exist. Magic is too precious to give up, apparently, so people always keep their kids, no matter what...except for me. Which means I'm at a severe disadvantage. Most people have been casting at least basic spells their whole lives.

 

I was lucky enough to have gotten a wand from The Mage. And a sword, apparently, but I hadn't gotten the hang of summoning it yet. There's a spell for it or something. 

 

The first day of classes, I was anxious. I woke up feeling disheveled, leaping to my feet and making a beeline for the bathroom before Lance could get there. 

 

“Shit, Kogane. So skittish.” Came a groan from our room. I pulled on my uniform and tried to tame my hair, to no real avail. 

It was only a few moments before Lance had gotten up, too. “How long are you going to take in there, Chosen One?” An obnoxious knock interrupted me. 

 

“Shut up, I'll be out in a minute.” To my disappointment, Lance and I share a majority of our classes. 

 

I rushed out of the shared washroom, checking the time to see that Lance obviously had enough time to get ready. Then again, glancing back at his array of lotions and hygienic supplies, maybe I was wrong. We had to wear a boater as part of our uniform, which was...well, unfortunate. It didn't suit me at all (do boaters suit anybody?). It made my already undefined features look even rounder than before. 

 

Still, I was glad to have clothes that actually fit me as I pulled the lame hat on and ditched the room in a hurry. I would be early for class, but at least it meant I wouldn't have to awkwardly walk beside Lance on my way there. 

 

The class was nearly empty, just a couple of kids talking loudly in a corner. They all seemed to know each other, and when they glanced over it was obvious that they recognized me, too. I frowned at them, selecting a seat in the opposite corner of the class. 

 

I knew that they were expecting something of me. Expecting me to act  _ chosen.  _ But I don't. I'm just a nervous, antisocial dork of a person, who didn't even know magic existed until this summer. No world-saving material here.

 

They looked mildly disappointed, but didn't say anything. The disappointment would be worse if they'd actually gotten a chance to talk to me, I'm sure.

 

More students filed in, quickly filling the class. One of them, a short looking girl with glasses, practically sprinted to the chair next to me. 

 

I blinked at her, but she didn't say anything to me. Our teacher showed up a little late, running to the front of the class. 

 

“Welcome to your first class at Watford! I'm Coran, I’ll be your teacher.” He began explaining the fundamentals of magic, the importance of words and their meanings. I nodded along, listening intently, though those around me looked bored. 

 

He finally started explaining an actual spell that we'd need to cast.  **Clean as a whistle!** , Supposedly used to clean things. It seemed fairly self explanatory. 

 

Just take my wand, point it at the desk, and say the words. The desk was pretty ratty, with pencil marks all over the top, and mysterious stains. Now that I thought about it, it wasn't normal for a school like Watford to have such unclean classrooms, but I hadn't really thought about it, used to cheap public schools. 

I bit my lip when we were asked to give it a shot and Lance got his off right away. Turning back to the task at hand, I pointed at my desk, focusing as best I could and speaking clearly. 

 

“Clean as a whistle!” Nothing happened. The other students were also shouting the words, many of them getting it first try, including the girl sitting next to me. I tried again, to no avail. I know for  _ sure  _ I'd gotten the pronunciation right? I-

 

“You're not focusing on the meaning.” The girl beside me tipped, smartly. 

 

“What do you mean?” I frowned. I was focusing! 

 

“You're focusing on the  _ words _ , but not on what the words  _ mean.  _ Think of what it means to be clean as a whistle. The idiom’s history, and stuff.”  

 

I took a deep breath, focusing less on the sounds, and more on the meaning. 

 

“ **Clean as a whistle!** ” I could feel the spell rip out of me like a torrent, boring into the desk. And the desk beside me. And the desk beside that…the whole classroom. The chalk board cleared of its dust, and the careful notes Coran had been writing. 

 

The girl's eyes widened, and slowly, the gazes of my classmates drifted over to me. I felt my face heat up. “Um, sorry.” I mumbled.

 

“Quite impressive, Keith!” Coran congratulated from the front. “If you haven't successfully cast yet, just scribble something on your desk now, and spell it away.” He instructed the others. 

 

“Dude, that was so cool. You really are crazy powerful!” She hissed from beside me. “I'm Pidge, by the way. Nice to meet you, Chosen One.” She stuck out a hand, and I paused before shaking it. 

 

“Er, just call me Keith. Thanks for helping me out.” 

 

“What are friends for?” Pidge smirked, and I startled for a moment.

 

“We’re friends?” 

 

“I just helped you with your spell, didn't I?” 

 

“I thought that was just because I'm thick.” She pushed up her glasses, looking purely devious. 

 

“Everyone's thick. I helped you because I like you. And my mom told me not to.” 

 

“Your mom told you to avoid me?” I asked, curious. “Why?” 

 

“Because you're dangerous, Keith! And nobody knows where you came from!” Pidge insisted, and I backtracked for a moment. 

 

“So why didn't you?” She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. 

 

“Because you're dangerous, and nobody knows where you came from?” I found myself actually chuckling softly at that. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you did.” She offered a fist bump, and I accepted it. 

  
“It's nice to know I have a partner in crime already.” She grinned wildly, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. I might be stuck with Lance as an annoying roommate, but I was starting to think that this situation could be a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the next chapter ? I won't be able to write much this week bc I'm on vacation and I'm busy, but I'll try my best??

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi this is really short but ,, trust me ,,, I'm gonna keep going ,,,


End file.
